You and Me
by robico
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang Kuroko Tetsuya dan kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuuro.
1. Chapter 1: OCD Master

Kuroko no Basuke **milik** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesan yang dimiliki orang lain mengenai Akashi adalah, bahwa dia merupakan seorang pemuda yang unggul dalam lima bidang penting: belajar, berpikir, melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar, disiplin, dan memiliki prinsip hidup.

Ke mana pun Akashi pergi, Akashi selalu terlihat tanpa cela. Namun, menurut teman-teman Kuroko, ia harus selalu mengingatkan diri agar tidak ditipu oleh penampilan!

Memang, Akashi adalah orang yang keras kepala, kompulsif, selalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil dan sangat sulit untuk disenangkan. Akashi tidak pernah meminjamkan bukunya kepada orang lain, karena membenci orang-orang yang membolak-balik bukunya dengan ceroboh tanpa mempedulikan halamannya yang terlipat. Akashi tidak pernah membiarkan orang luar memasuki kamarnya, dan langsung mengunci kamarnya saat anak kecil mengunjungi rumahnya. Akashi pernah mengangkat seekor golden retriever saat dia masih muda. Namun, saat Akashi membawanya pergi jalan-jalan dan bertemu orang lain yang meminta izin untuk menepuk anjing itu, dia selalu menolak, dan bahkan akan kesal dalam beberapa kesempatan, Akashi menuntut dunia ini untuk menjawabnya, mengapa mereka ingin sekali menyentuh anjingnya?

Saat kelas Akashi dan Kuroko menyelenggarakan acara makan siang dengan melakukan BBQ bersama. Mereka semua menggunakan mangkuk dan peralatan sekali pakai, hanya dia! Hanya Akashi seorang yang membawa peralatan makan pribadinya sendiri. Selama acara berlangsung, ketika seseorang ingin memeriksa apakah sayap ayam yang mereka panggang sudah matang, teman sekelas yang duduk di sebelah Akashi meraih sumpitnya dan menggunakan sumpit itu untuk mencicipi ayam tersebut. Selanjutnya, Akashi, membuang sumpitnya itu dan menolak makan apa pun, menyebabkan seluruh atmosfer menjadi tegang.

Ketika Kuroko mulai tinggal seatap bersama Akashi, Kuroko mengira obsesi Akashi dengan kebersihan itu akan memberi banyak konflik di antara mereka. Siapa yang menyangka, tidak hanya masalah kecil, Akashi akan membiarkan Kuroko perlahan dan lambat laun, masuk, dan menginvasi ruang pribadinya.

Akashi bisa mentolerir kebiasaan Kuroko menggunakan cangkir dan sumpitnya, Akashi juga tenang-tenang saja melihat Kuroko memakai pakaiannya. Akashi bahkan membiarkan Kuroko mempengaruhinya dalam menumbuhkan banyak kebiasaan buruk, seperti ketika mereka bangun di pagi hari, Akashi akan berbaring di tempat tidur bersama Kuroko saat mereka makan sarapan, atau saat membaca buku, Akashi akan berbaring bersama Kuroko di lantai atau di sofa sepanjang sore.

Saat Kuroko bertanya mengapa demikian, Akashi hanya menjawab singkat.

"Karena orang itu adalah Tetsuya."

Kuroko langsung menjatuhkan sendoknya dan pergi memeluk Akashi.


	2. Chapter 2: Akashi and Nigou

Ada kalanya ketika Kuroko merasa sangat malas dan tidak mau pergi kemana-mana. Selama masa itu, Kuroko akan meminta Akashi untuk membawa Nigou keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Meskipun Akashi sering tidak mau membantu, pada akhirnya dia akan mengalah saat Kuroko terus-menerus memohon.

Suatu ketika, Kuroko harus bekerja sampai sore, dan kebetulan bertemu mereka berdua saat Kuroko dalam perjalanan pulang. Seorang pria berkepala merah berjalan di depan dengan salah satu tangan berada di dalam sakunya, sementara Nigou berjalan dengan gemetar di belakangnya. Saat Nigou sesekali berhenti untuk mencium bunga yang berada di pinggir jalan, seseorang akan berbalik dan memelototinya.

Nigou yang ketakutan kemudian akan segera terhuyung-huyung ke arah orang itu dan mengikuti jejaknya. Tepat pada saat itu, Seekor anjing tampil di hadapan mereka. Jantung Kuroko langsung terasa ingin lepas. Nigou sangat takut pada anjing ras Doberman, mungkin karena pernah digigit seekor anjing besar di masa lalu.

Saat mereka baru berjalan dua langkah, Akashi menemukan bahwa Nigou tidak lagi mengikutinya. Akashi kemudian berbalik dan melihat Nigou yang ketakutan (berdiri gemetar di sudut jalan) dan menatapnya. Setelah beberapa lama, tanpa ekspresi, Akashi menghampiri Nigou dan menggendongnya, kemudian menaruhnya kembali saat jarak mereka dengan anjing itu agak jauh.

Ketika Kuroko kembali ke rumah, Kuroko tidak tahan untuk menggoda Akashi, "Kau benar-benar menyukai anakku, hm?"

Akashi memutar matanya sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa aku harus menyukai anjing bodoh itu?"

Kuroko tertawa dalam hatinya.

* * *

Balasan review untuk geust:

 **killua san** : Thanks, killua san! Ini udah dilanjut.


	3. Chapter 3: Akashi and Nigou 2

Akashi dijadwalkan melakukan perjalanan bisnis malam itu. Meraih barang bawaannya, dia sudah sampai di depan pintu sebelum tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko, ia pikir Akashi lupa membawa barang penting. Tapi tiba-tiba Nigou mengibaskan ekornya dan berlari ke arahnya.

Akashi membungkuk, dan memberi tahu Nigou dengan nada serius, "Saat aku tidak di rumah, kau memikul tanggung jawab untuk melindungi Mommy, oke?"

"Woof, woof!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

Sebelumnya, Kuroko bertanya pada Akashi, apa hal yang paling tidak terduga yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dari sekian banyak hal, yang paling tidak dia duga adalah keputusan Kuroko untuk datang ke Kyoto mencari Akashi karena keinginannya sendiri.

Pada saat itu, Kuroko memang tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang ia yang telah berhenti dari pekerjaannya di Tokyo, terutama karena Kuroko merasa akan sangat memalukan jika ia tiba-tiba menemui Akashi dan mengatakan kepadanya, "Aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku karena aku ingin bersamamu di Kyoto."

Baru setelah Kuroko tiba di Kyoto, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Akashi. Pria itu berpikir kalau Kuroko ada di sana karena perjalanan bisnis, dan mengatur pertemuan mereka di akhir pekan.

Sebelum Kuroko tiba di Kyoto, ia telah lebih dulu menemukan apartemen dari pencarian di Internet, Kuroko pun segera pindah pada malam ia tiba di kota itu. Karena usia mudanya, Kuroko tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal menyewa tempat tinggal dari orang lain, sehingga tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk memeriksa surat izin perumahan pada si pemilik apartemen. Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroko mengetahui jika 'pemilik apartemen' yang ia temui sebenarnya hanya seorang penyewa. Orang itu menyewakan apartemen dengan harga tinggi dan pergi entah kemana. Karena Kuroko sudah tak memiliki uang lebih untuk membayar uang sewa ia ditendang keluar dari apartemen itu oleh si pemilik asli.

Saat itu pukul 12 malam, Kuroko berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan dua koper besar, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kuroko akhirnya terpaksa menghubungi Akashi. Pria itu segera menjemputnya, ketika dia melihat Kuroko yang terlihat tersesat sambil menyeret barang bawaannya, kemarahan Akashi tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen?"

Baru saat itulah Kuroko mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku."

"Kapan?"

"Minggu lalu."

"Kenapa kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku hanya... tidak ingin bekerja di sana lagi."

"Kau ingin tinggal di Kyoto?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang kau inginkan? Mengirimkan resume? Apa bosmu sebelumnya bisa membantu menulis beberapa surat rekomendasi untukmu?"

Akashi adalah orang yang sangat logis dan rasional. Sebelum memutuskan sesuatu, dia akan membuat Rencana A, Rencana B, dan Rencana C dengan sangat rinci, yang merupakan kebalikan dari apa yang Kuroko lakukan. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala dengan polos, dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memikirkan rencana apa pun.

Ketika Akashi mendengarnya, dia jadi bertambah marah, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang kesini?! Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana merencanakan masa depanmu? Kau memiliki pekerjaan bagus, tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?!"

Kuroko yang ikut emosi tanpa sadar mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "Aku sedang memikirkanmu! Kenapa lagi aku datang ke Kyoto?!"

Begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko, mereka berdua tercengang. Kuroko merasa sangat gugup dan mencoba meredakan situasi dengan menyeret barang bawaannya lalu berjalan pergi.  
"Bagaimanapun, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku."

Akashi menyusulnya, lalu diam-diam meraih barang bawaan Kuroko dan berjalan menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Kuroko masih merasa agak kesal, tapi tiba-tiba ia menahan tertawa saat perlahan-lahan mendekati Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa mukamu memerah?"

"Diamlah, kau." Akashi memalingkan muka, suaranya teredam suara mobil yang melintas. 


End file.
